


Deberías abrirte una cuenta en Instagram

by Mirellesky



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Karl is shipping pinto, M/M, Mentioned Armie Hammer, Mentioned Henry Cavill, Mentioned John Cho, Mentioned Miles Mcmillan, Mentioned Simon Pegg, Mentioned Skunk, Mentioned Wednesday, Photos in instagram, Romance, a little possessive!Zach, mentioned Zoe Saldana, there is no drama here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Todos los compañeros de Chris parecen seguros de que éste debería abrirse una cuenta en Instagram. Chris no está tan seguro de ello y decide acudir a la única persona que no parece interesada en obligarle a convertirse en un instagramense —Instagramer, Chris—, quien resulta ser Zach. Y quién a lo mejor tiene algún secreto que no quiere que uno de sus mejores amigos descubra.





	Deberías abrirte una cuenta en Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas :3
> 
> Ante todo quiero aclarar que se trata de una historia de ficción y gran parte de las situaciones e imágenes que cito en esta historia son producto de mi mente enferma, aunque he intentado que todo tenga sentido.
> 
> Otra aclaración: yo misma no tengo cuenta en Instagram. Lo he escrito basándome en lo que conozco por habérselo visto hacer a mis amigas. Si hay algún error ruego que se me disculpe.

—Ábrete una cuenta de Instagram.

Chris, quien se encontraba en aquel preciso momento leyendo su horóscopo en el periódico —no es que creyera especialmente en esas cosas pero siempre le había parecido gracioso saber qué opinaba un vidente engorroso sobre lo que debería hacer con su vida—, apartó la mirada de las últimas líneas de la predicción de los Virgo y observó a Karl con una ceja enarcada. 

Karl pedía las cosas así. Nunca era un “¿quieres acompañarme hoy a la piscina?” o un “¿te apetecería que cenáramos juntos? Los demás ya me han dicho que vendrán”, siempre un “ven”. No es que a Chris le molestara especialmente, pues aquella era una de las pocas maneras que tenía la humanidad de lograr que saliera de su confortable casa llena de libros que deseaba leer, pero siempre le había sorprendido el tono imperativo que solía usar con todo. Y no solo con él: Karl era capaz de conseguir que el mismísimo J.J. Abrams se preguntara a sí mismo si no sería mejor idea rodar la escena según los designios de Karl.

Pese a todo, Karl era un buen hombre. Decidido y australiano hasta la médula, pero un buen hombre. Así que Chris pensaba que algún día dejaría de pedirle que se abriera una cuenta en insta… lo que sea. Desgraciadamente no había sido así hasta el momento.

—¿Perdona?

—Ábrete una cuenta en Instagram, de verdad —repitió el hombre, acercándose a Chris y dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá.

Se encontraban en casa del australiano, pasando una agradable tarde disfrutando de la soledad. Solían quedar para pasar el rato juntos y tranquilos, disfrutar de la compañía del otro y a la vez del silencio agradable que se instalaba entre los dos cuando Karl intuía que Chris no tenía ganas de hablar y él no tenía nada especialmente interesante que contar.

—No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir lo mismo, pero no voy a abrirme una cuenta en Instagram —le aclaró el rubio, sonriendo porque en el fondo Karl le caía bien aunque hiciera semejantes peticiones.

—Deberías. Todos estamos ahí. Zoe, Zach, Cho, Simon, toda la maldita humanidad, por el amor de Dios, yo.... —anunció Karl, gesticulando de la manera paulatina que ponía nervioso a Chris—. Podrías ver las fotos que colgamos y estar un poco al día.

—Si quiero ver fotografías de vosotros puedo hacerlo sin cuenta; es un lugar abierto —respondió con ironía el rubio, agarrando su propio teléfono móvil y enseñándole a su amigo su propio perfil de la red social. Para ser sincero, a Karl todavía le sorprendía ver a Chris usando un smartphone. Estaba acostumbrado a verle con ese cacharro sin auténtico acceso a internet que llevaba a todas partes y cuya batería jamás moría. Si por Pine hubiera sido, todavía tendría ese trasto pero gracias a Dios el aparato telefónico había caído accidentalmente en un cubo lleno de agua. Sí, vale, quizá Simon había contribuido a ello y Zoe le había animado a hacerlo con el pretexto de que podrían comprarle al rubio un smartphone por navidad y éste se vería obligado a usarlo. 

Pero el caso era que ningún miembro del grupo de actores que había actuado en Star Trek junto a Chris se creía todavía que éste hubiera aceptado con semejante —y fantástica— resignación el tener que usar un smartphone. Incluso Benedict había pedido una foto de él toqueteando su ticket de entrada al mundo moderno porque había pensado que sus antiguos compañeros se encontraban bromeando.

Volviendo al tema, Karl creía que el siguiente paso para ser feliz era que su amigo —aquel al que felicitaba cada año con sus imágenes y alguna frase que enamoraba a las redes sociales— se abriera una cuenta de Instagram. Y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lograría convencerle de ello.

—Pero no puedes comentar si no tienes cuenta —le aseguró, alejando de sí el móvil que Chris le había plantado en la cara. 

—¿Y a mí qué más me da? ¿Qué voy a decir de todas maneras? ¿”Bonita foto”? 

Chris pareció empezar a mosquearse. Aquello solo relajó más a Karl.

—Toma de ejemplo a Armie y a Henry —le propuso el australiano, cogiendo su propio teléfono y buscando en el perfil de Henry Cavill la imagen que deseaba mostrarle a Chris. En ella, aparecía el aludido en bañador junto a dos personas más, los tres sobre lo que parecía ser algún tipo de yate. Chris agarró el teléfono de Karl y observó la imagen durante varios segundos, haciendo gala de la dificultad de los no habituados a las redes sociales para saber cómo estaba organizada la página. Finalmente encontró el comentario al que su amigo había hecho referencia. Su ceño se frunció.

—¿”Bonitos pezones”? ¿Quieres que me haga Instagram para comentaros cosas como esa?

Karl sabía que Armie había comentado peores cosas en imágenes de su amigo, pero se silenció ante la cara de estupefacción de Chris. 

—¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido. 

—¿Y qué pretendes que suba a esa web de todas formas? ¿Fotos de mi comida? —preguntó entonces Chris. No es que fuera especialmente conocedor de las tendencias de los instagramenses —o como fuera que se llamaran— pero sabía cuando él no encajaba con alguna moda. Él y las modas de internet eran incompatibles—. Sabes que no me gusta hacerme fotos. Selfies. Lo que sea. Estoy bien sin Instagram.

—Podrías subir fotos de Wednesday —propuso Karl, encogiéndose de hombros tras citar al perro de Chris. Éste soltó una carcajada.

—Valoro su derecho a la privacidad. Si quiere que sus fotos estén en internet, que se haga él mismo una cuenta.

—¡Como el perro de Andrés Velencoso! ¡Herry the dog! Tiene un montón de seguidores y…

—Karl —interrumpió Chris, con el ceño fruncido y acabando fácilmente con la alegría de su compañero—. ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto sobre las redes sociales?

—Lo mío no es nada, deberías ver cómo se desenvuelve en ellas Cho —Urban soltó una pequeña carcajada y colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Chris en un gesto que el rubio había aprendido a interpretar como paternal—. Hazte un Instagram. También podrás ver fotos que se cuelgan solo durante 24 horas…

—¿Y para qué quiero yo ver eso….?

—Podría pedirle a Zoe que me ayudara a convencerte —añadió Karl, como si fuera una buena idea, mientras escribía un mensaje en su teléfono. A los pocos segundos el teléfono de Chris, abandonado sobre la mesita auxiliar, emitió una pequeña vibración. Chris lo tomó, escéptico, y echó una ojeada al nuevo mensaje de hangouts.

Sí, Karl quiso echarse a llorar al recordar eso. Chris no tenía Whatsapp. No tenía Line. No tenía ni Telegram. Chris tenía Hangouts, el servicio de mensajería instantánea de Google Plus. ¿Quién usaba eso de todas formas? Nadie. Karl suponía que por eso le gustaba a Chris, porque era más íntimo. Y según le había explicado el propio actor que interpretaba a James Kirk en la nueva saga de películas de Star Trek, al trararse de un servicio proporcionado por Google por fuerza tenía que ser más seguro. 

Pine desbloqueó su móvil y descubrió en él un mensajede Zoe de escasas dos palabras: “Hazte Instagram” y un dibujito raro en un segundo mensaje que no supo reconocer. Chris soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

—Se acabó, me voy.

Karl, quien no llegaba a creer en la veracidad de las palabras de Chris sobre su marcha —por Dios, solo estaban hablando, no tenía por qué molestarse—, soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A un sitio seguro. Donde no me pidan hacerme una cuenta de Instagram.

—¿Así que vas a encerrarte en una cueva? Hay una petición activa en Internet para que te hagas Instagram. Yo mismo les cedí la foto para la portada de la página. Ya somos unos se…

—No quiero saberlo —le interrumpió Chris. Le saludó con un asentimiento y sin más palabras se marchó, dando un pequeño portazo al salir. Karl se encogió de hombros y se entretuvo leyendo los comentarios de las fans sobre los motivos por los que Chris debía de hacerse una cuenta en Instagram. Alabados fueran los fans. Los Pine-nuts.

* * * *

Zachary se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su propio sofá, cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió y volvió a cerrarse sola tras unos segundos. En otro momento se habría asustado —¿porque quién no se habría asustado si estando solo en casa aparece un extraño que sabe abrir tu puerta como si tuviera una copia de la llave? —pero en aquel momento supo de quién se trataba. Terminó de leer un mensaje de Karl y bloqueó el teléfono con gracia antes de alzar la mirada y observar al recién llegado.

Se trataba de Chris y por su rostro Zachary supo que su amigo habría estallado en lágrimas de rabia si él no se hubiera encontrado en su apartamento.Desbloqueó el teléfono con la misma facilidad con la que lo había bloqueado antes y discretamente tomó una foto de su amigo, sin que éste fuera consciente de ello.

—Mi casa es tu casa —dijo, sarcásticamente, mientras se encogía de hombros y observaba a Chris con ambas cejas enarcadas. Devolvió entonces su atención a su móvil y escribió unas cuentas cosas antes de volver a cerrarlo—. Intuyo que te has peleado con Karl.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Chris se mostró sorprendido durante los primeros segundos. Después, su expresión de sorpresa se transformó en una de enfado—. No me lo digas. ¿Instagram?

—Twitter en realidad, pero has estado cerca —anunció el moreno, sonriéndole sinceramente. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá, palpando el hueco libre que quedaba a su lado para invitar a Pine a sentarse con él. Éste accedió sumisamente, con un suspiro.

—¿En ese caso tú también vas a pedirme que me abra una cuenta de Instagram...?

Zach alzó ambos brazos, mostrándose lo más inocente posible, y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás haría eso. 

—¿Y por qué eres el único que no me lo pide? Viniendo hacia aquí he recibido una imagen de Simon con un cartel en el que me pedía que me abriera una cuenta. Incluso Idris Elba me ha escrito para que lo hiciera y ni siquiera sabía que ese hombre tenía mi número de teléfono —explicó Chris, sonando auténticamente miserable. Zach dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo por la nariz y se acercó a su amigo para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro en señal de estima.

—Supongo que soy el único que respeta tus decisiones.

—No pareciste respetarlas cuando te dije que Miles no me caía bien —susurró por lo bajini el rubio, a medias entre reprocharle aquello a Zach y no querer hacerle daño. 

—Por supuesto que no lo hice, era un buen tipo —se defendió el actor que había dado vida a Spock, alzando ambas manos como había hecho anteriormente al presentarse como inocente ante Chris. Sin que éste se fijara demasiado en lo que hacía, Zach volvió a coger su teléfono, volvió a escribir algo rápido y volvió a bloquearlo—. Hasta tú me reconociste que lo era.

—Está bien, Miles es un buen tipo —reconoció Chris, sonriente y relajado por el hecho de que por fin alguien hubiera dejado de hablar de las redes sociales con él. Sus ojos azules se centraron en la mesa y de pronto fue consciente de algo extraño. Se giró hacia Zach y le miró dubitativo—. ¿Por qué en pasado? ¿Está bien tú novio?

—Mi ex-novio —le corrigió Zach, haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra “ex”—. Deberías estar más atento a lo que pasa en internet, princesa —le aseguró, observando a su compañero con un brillo en los ojos y usando el apodo con el que Katherine (la hermana de Pine) había bautizado a su pequeño príncipe de ojos azules. Chris odiaba que le llamaran de aquella manera, pero había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que mostrar antipatía por un nombre ante Zach sólo provocaría que éste sintiera más ganas de llamarle de aquella manera.

A continuación el pequeño de los Quinto desbloqueó de nuevo su móvil y le enseñó a Chris su propia página de perfil en Instagram. En un primer momento éste quiso poner el grito en el cielo —no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a alguien más hablando de aquella maldita red social— pero al ver la primera fotografía que se mostraba en ella se silenció. Se trataba de una fotografía paisajística (no hubiera nada que no le gustara más a Zachary Quinto que mostrar sus dotes artísticas en Instagram). En ella aparecía Miles de espaldas a él en una parte de la ciudad que Chris no reconoció en un primer momento. Bajo ella una frase: “siempre nos quedará la amistad”.

Chris abrió enormemente sus ojos al comprenderlo.

—¿¡Has dejado a Miles!? ¿Por qué? —exclamó, aterrado. Creía que Zach había alcanzado la felicidad con ese hombre endemoniadamente joven y guapo y encantador y tan contrario a Chris que el rubio se deprimía con tan solo pensar en ello.

—Deberías mirar mi Instagram Stories.

Fue el momento de Chris de mirarle con escepticismo.

—¿Tú qué?

—Esto.

Zachary agarró su propio teléfono y apretó los accesos adecuados para que Chris pudiera visualizar sus imágenes recién subidas. A continuación le tendió de nuevo el teléfono.

En la primera aparecía Skunk devorando con avidez lo que parecía uno de los libros favoritos de Zach. Chris le dedicó de nuevo una mirada, esperando una explicación, pero Zach le instó a seguir observando. En la segunda aparecía una palmera. «Oh, perfecto, una palmera. Eso lo explica todo» —pensó Chris, pero optó por guardar silencio una vez más. La tercera ya se le hizo más conocida: se trataba del salón de Zach, el lugar en el que se encontraban en aquel momento. El moreno había escrito una frase en la foto “Le esperaré aquí”. Pasados unos segundos —Chris empezaba ya a captar cómo funcionaba eso de las Stories o como quiera que se llamara—, la imagen desapareció para dar paso a otra del mismo salón, esta vez de la puerta. Zachary había escrito en ella “Dios mío, no puedo creer que se lo vaya a decir hoy” con un dibujito extraño al final de la última palabra.

—Zoe también pone estos dibujitos raros —le comentó a Zachary, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Sh. 

La siguiente imagen era una fotografía suya. Es decir, aparecía él. Sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos azules le brillaban con fuerza. Llevaba la misma ropa que en la fotografía por lo que supuso que Zach la había tomado nada más verle llegar sin que éste fuera consciente de ello. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a girarse hacia Zach para reprocharle haberle tomado aquella foto sin s consentimiento y encima subirla a las redes sociales, pero la frase que su compañero había escrito acompañando aquella fotografía le detuvo. “Ya está aquí. Voy a morir. ¿Cómo puede estar tan guapo incluso así?”.

Antes de que la fotografía pudiera saltar a la última de la lista, Zach dirigió una mano hacia su propio teléfono y dejó el dedo sobre la pantalla, impidiendo que ésta avanzara. Chris apartó la mirada del aparato y la centró en los ojos marrones de su compañero, en los que encontró una chispa de preocupación.

—Si no quieres seguir avanzando dímelo ahora.

—Si he entendido bien todo el rollo que os lleváis los instagramenses —Zachary le corrigió para que supiera que la palabra correcta era “instagramers”—, éstas imágenes durarán sólo veinticuatro horas. Y yo no tengo Instagram, así que no puedo verlas cuando esté solo en casa, de cualquier modo. Así que creo que lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante.

Chris parecía decidido, pero aquello solo hizo preocupar más a Zachary.

—No quiero que te hagas Instagram. Antes me lo has preguntado y te he respondido con una tontería. Si no te pido que te lo hagas es porque no quiero que tengas una cuenta en ese lugar.

Chris enarcó las cejas, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. Por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento de que quizá Zach no querría que él entrara en un mundo en el que ya se encontraban todos los demás, que no quería que Chris “pusiera un pie en su territorio”, pero Pine le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era aquello. También para saber que Zachary se lo acabaría explicando si le seguía preguntando un poco más.

—¿Y eso?

—No quiero que otros puedan verte tanto como te veo yo —aclaró, intensamente. Chris sintió el corazón con fuerza golpeándole contra el pecho y asintió. A continuación dirigió su mirada al teléfono justo en el momento en el que Zach apartaba su mano para permitir que la imagen cambiara. Lo hizo a los pocos segundos. La siguiente imagen era un poco difusa, pero Chris reconoció su propia rodilla. También quizá un trozo de la mano de Zach, pero no podía estar seguro. Lo importante de aquella imagen era, nuevamente, la frase que Quinto había escrito sobre ella: “Le amo tanto”.

Chris apretó con fuerza los labios tras ver aquello y se quedó en silencio, incapaz de moverse. Zachary empezó a preocuparse. Pasados unos cuantos minutos en los que los dos habían permanecido de aquella manera, el mayor de los dos se atrevió por fin a hablar. Su voz sonó apagada y carente de emoción.

—Mira, te lo he advertido… Si quieres hacemos como que no lo has visto y…

—No, no, no es eso. Sólo que… No sé. Me siento feliz. Te quiero también, desde hace un montón de tiempo. Desde que te conocí, prácticamente, pero tenías un montón de novios uno tras otro y no… Esto. Esto… ¿Esto es real? —preguntó finalmente, girándose hacia el moreno con expresión perdida. Los ojos azules empezaron a aguarse y Zach tuvo el presentimiento que como no detuviera aquel llanto él mismo podría ahogarse en ellos—. Si es algún tipo de broma de Instagram o algún reto famoso en internet yo…

Sin poderse contener más, Zachary atrajo a Chris entre sus brazos y le sostuvo entre ellos, con cuidado y cariño. Con la mano empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Chris y de pronto todo se centró en su amigo: no importaba si no era correspondido o si su vida se convertía en un asco por ser rechazado por Chris y haber permitido que su amistad quedara destrozada por los siglos de los siglos, pues lo importante en aquel momento era conseguir que tranquilizar al rubio.

—¡No lo es! ¡Shhh, no lo es! Es real. Siempre quise decírtelo pero… No sabía cómo. Mandaba indirectas por Instagram casi sin saberlo —indirectas que Miles captó fácilmente y principal motivo por el que hemos decidido simplemente ser amigos—, pero… Resulta que no tienes Instagram —confesó, con una sonrisa y una carcajada ahogada purgándole interiormente para salir al exterior. Chris asintió y se alejó de él, rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿Y por eso todos querían que me hiciera un Instagram? —preguntó, desesperado. 

Zachary no pudo seguir soportando su expresión lastimera un segundo más y le besó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos y convirtiendo aquel contacto en algo especial y tierno.

—Lo intentaré del modo tradicional —alegó Zachary, besando de nuevo a Chris antes de seguir hablando—: Te quiero.

* * * * *

Diez minutos después, habiendo aclarado ambos sus sentimientos y el modo en el que lidiarían con la prensa —porque diablos, Zachary no lo había hecho sencillo y discreto, sino que les había dicho a todos sus seguidores que iba a declararse como quien comenta lo que va a comer ese día—, Chris tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en cosas mayores. Concretamente en que…

—Zach, ¿cuánta gente ha visto tu publicación?

El silencio acompañó a aquella oración mientras Zachary desbloqueaba su móvil y lo miraba.

—Unas 20.000. Y la que he subido después unas… Guau, 40.000. Es mi récord —exclamó, orgullosamente, el actor.

Chris frunció el ceño, ofendido por el hecho de que a su acompañante le pareciera increíblemente magnífica la idea de que tanta gente conociera ya aquella exclusiva —sin contar los pantallazos que habrían tomado y cómo lo habrían comentado a todos sus conocidos sin que saliera reflejado en la página de estadísticas de la foto— pero algo más llamó la atención de las palabras que había usado el actor.

—¿Cuál has subido después?

Zachary se sonrojó ligeramente al haber sido atrapado de manera tan sencilla. Alejó discretamente —lo que en lenguaje universal era “indiscretamente” su teléfono de Chris— y se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Qué otra foto? Te estarás confundiendo.

Sin reparos, Chris saltó sobre él y le arrebató el teléfono, desloqueándolo para ver qué era lo que el otro hombre le estaba ocultando. Escuchó a Zach de fondo quejándose porque él ni siquiera tenía Instagram, por lo que no tenía derecho a observar sus publiaciones, y se sonrojó violentamente cuando descubrió otra imagen de él con el comentario “Me ha dicho que sí”. 

—No voy a hacerme un Instagram. Definitivamente no quiero saber esas cosas —finalizó, sin mayores comentarios, devolviéndole el teléfono a Zach. Éste sonrió, ladino, y asintió.

—Cierto, no quieres saberlo —musitó, antes de fotografiar de nuevo al hombre del que se encontraba enamorado para subirlo a las redes sociales.


End file.
